This invention generally relates to furniture construction and more specifically to the construction of chairs with contoured seats.
Various forms of chairs are available on the market. In many cases, the seat and backrest portions of the chairs are constructed from metal, molded plastic or other hard materials and are contoured to conform to the body surfaces of a user. Because these materials form an unyielding surface, chairs of this type often times do not provide particularly comfortable seating, especially when the chairs are to be occupied for extended periods of time.
To provide improved comfort flexible fabric materials are often utilized for the seat and backrest portion of chairs. For example, fabric panels are suspended between rigid frame members of wood or metal tubing in one type of construction. The edges of the panels are attached to the frame members by bolts, rivets, or by tab-like protrusions of the frame members.
Chairs of this type are generally more comfortable than hard surfaced chairs since the flexible fabric naturally adjusts to the body contours of each user seated therein. They are not, however, very durable. The fabric tends to pull away from the frame members when a person sits in such a chair. As a result, stress concentrations can occur at the points where fabric panels are attached to the frame members. Unless the fabric is reinforced at these points, it weakens with continued usage and eventually tears. Reinforcements in the form of additional layers of fabric, grommets or eyelets, can be sewn into the fabric panels during the manufacture of the chairs. Such reinforcements, however, add to the complexity and cost of manufacturing the chairs.
In another type of chair construction, a chair frame has spaced side members that support a fabric seat and back rest under tension. Tension is controlled by adjusting the length of lateral tensioning members that are disposed between the side members. As apparent, the addition of such tensioning members also increases the cost and complexity of the chairs.
Despite the recognized comfort provided by fabric chairs, their use to date has been rather limited. Most known constructions are in the form of informal furniture such as lawn and patio chairs and lounges. These chairs have, for the most part, lightweight and foldable frames and are not especially known for their strength and stability. Few, if any, of the known fabric chairs are considered attractive enough in appearance for everyday indoor usage.
It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide an improved article of furniture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair which is economical and simple to construct.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chair which combines a strong and stable base with a self-supporting seat.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chair which includes a contoured fabric seat and which is both comfortable in use and attractive in appearance.